Research work to understand the mechanism of LH/hCG binding to particulate receptors of rat testis is in progress. Attempts are being made to elucidate the role of ethanol soluble factor(s) in modulating gonadotropin response in rat testis. Their purification, characterization and relationship to adenylate cyclase at the membrane level is currently being studied.